pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Chocolate Frog Cards
Chocolate Frog Cards are collectable cards that are packaged along with Chocolate Frogs, a highly popular wizard sweet. There are currently 60 (as of September 1st 2015) Chocolate Frog cards hidden throughout Pottermore (Book 1, Book 2, Book 3, Book 4 and Book 5), with more to probably be added in the future. These cards are collectable and all but 2 (Alberta Toothhill and Cornelius Agrippa) can be sent from one player to another, as in the world of Harry Potter. Cards The 12 cards available to collect are: *Albus Dumbledore (" ") *Circe (" ") *Cliodna (" ") *Godric Gryffindor (" ") *Helga Hufflepuff (" ") *Hengist of Woodcroft (" ") *Merlin (" ") *Morgana (" ") *Oswald Beamish (" ") *Paracelsus (" ") *Rowena Ravenclaw (" ") *Salazar Slytherin (" ") The 16 cards available to collect are: *Alberta Toothill (" ") *Beatrix Bloxam (" ") *Beaumont Marjoribanks (" ") *Bertie Bott (" ") *Bowman Wright (" ") *Bridget Wenlock (" ") *Cornelius Agrippa (" ") *Dymphna Furmage (" ") *Herpo the Foul (" ") *Ignatia Wildsmith (" ") *Joscelind Wadcock (" ") *Merwyn the Malicious (" ") *Mirabella Plunkett (" ") *Miranda Goshawk (" ") *Montague Knightley (" ") *Newt Scamander (" ") The 15 cards currently available to collect are: *Alberic Grunnion (" ") *Andros the Invincible (" ") *Blenheim Stalk (" ") *Cassandra Vablatsky (" ") *Cyprian Youdle (" ") *Dunbar Oglethorpe (" ") *Edgar Stroulger (" ") *Glover Hipworth (" ") *Gulliver Pokeby (" ") *Gunhilda of Gorsemoor (" ") *Hesper Starkey (" ") *Leopoldina Smethwyck (" ") *Norvel Twonk (" ") *Tilly Toke (" ") *Wilfred Elphick (" ") The 10 cards currently available to collect are: *Chauncey Oldridge (" ") *Glanmore Peakes (" ") *Gondoline Oliphant (" ") *Honoria Nutcombe ("Bagman and the Goblins") *Jocunda Sykes (" ") *Queen Maeve (" ") *Quong Po (" ") *Xavier Rastrick (" ") * Myron Wagtail ("Dancing at the Yule Ball") * Sacharissa Tugwood ("Hate Mail") The 1 card currently available to collect is: *Artemisia Lufkin (" ") New Cards * Balfour Blane * Donaghan Tremlett * Elladora Ketteridge * Flavius Belby * Mopsus * Mungo Bonham Locations unknown, please add if you can. Cards not yet available in Pottermore All cards currently available on Pottermore also appear on a list that J.K. Rowling compiled for EA Games to use in the Harry Potter video games. The following cards are also collectable in the video games but not (yet) in Pottermore. Famous Witches and Wizards *Adalbert Waffling *Almerick Sawbridge *Archibald Alderton *Burdock Muldoon *Carlotta Pinkstone *Celestina Warbeck *Crispin Cronk *Daisy Dodderidge *Derwent Shimpling *Devlin Whitehorn *Dorcas Wellbeloved *Dzou Yen *Elfrida Clagg *Ethelred the Ever-Ready *Falco Aesalon *Felix Summerbee *Fulbert the Fearful *Gaspard Shingleton *Gideon Crumb *Gifford Ollerton *Glenda Chittock *Gregory the Smarmy *Greta Catchlove *Grogan Stump *Gwenog Jones *Harry Potter *Havelock Sweeting *Heathcote Barbary *Herman Wintringham *Justus Pilliwickle *Kirley Duke *Laverne de Montmorency *Lord Stoddard Withers *Merton Graves *Musidora Barkwith *Orsino Thruston *Perpetua Fancourt *Professor Armando Dippet *Roderick Plumpton *Roland Kegg *Sacharissa Tugwood *Thaddeus Thurkell *Uric the Oddball *Wendelin the Weird *Yardley Platt Famous Giants *Bran the Bloodthirsty *Cyclops *Goliath *Hengist of Upper Barnton *Morholt Famous Goblins *Alguff the Awful *Eargit the Ugly *Gringott *Ug the Unreliable *Urg the Unclean Famous Hags *Babayaga *Cordelia Misericordia *Leticia Somnolens *Malodora Grymm *Old Mother Hubbard Famous Vampires *Amarillo Lestoat *Blodwyn Bludd *Count Vlad Drakul *Lady Carmilla Sanguina *Sir Herbert Varney Beasts *Billywig *Bowtruckle *Double-ended Newt *Doxy *Giant Purple Toad *Giant Squid *Gnome *Gytrash *Imp *Kelpie *Manticore *Mountain Troll *Phoenix *Streeler *Unicorn Dragons *Common Welsh Green Dragon *Hebridean Black Dragon *Hungarian Horntail Dragon *Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon *Romanian Longhorn Dragon Famous Quidditch Players The Australian World Cup Quidditch team *Jonny Nuhaka *Kelly Whakkaarangapawarau *Kenneth Hastings *Kylie Meadows *Lucy 'Lucky' Karoonda *Maria Monteith *Matthew Echunga The Bulgarian World Cup Quidditch team *Alexei Levski *Clara Ivanova *Ivan Volkov *Lev Zograf *Pyotr Vulchanov *Vasily Dimitrov *Viktor Krum The English World Cup Quidditch team *Avery Hawksworth *Blythe Parkin *Dawn Withey *Denison Frisby *Edric Vosper *Indira Choudry *Keaton Flitney The German World Cup Quidditch team *Elena Eldritch *Hermann Wiel *Igor Brand *Katrina von Glockenspieler *Konrad Weiss *Kursten Blijk *Kurt Todt The Japanese World Cup Quidditch team *Keiko Takahashi *Minaka Hirakata *Noriyuki Sato *Ryotaro Tanaka *Shizuka Watanabe *Tamotsu Iwamoto *Yoshihiro Suzuki The Nordic World Cup Quidditch team *Asgard Pettersson *Asgeir Knutsen *Lorre Gustafson *Martin 'Tiny' Helstrom *Olaf Andersen *Peter Hansen *Tina Lundstrom The Spanish World Cup Quidditch team *Ana de Lebron *Carmen Garcia *Chavelle Arbelo Cartaya *Inigo Fuente Marrero *Sendelina de la Felino *Tiago Montoya *Vasco Santini The USA World Cup Quidditch team *Ariel 'Speedy' Singleton *Debbie Muntz *Gianni Fedele *Greg 'Crash' Ruczinski *Ralph Heidelberger *Robert Green *Troy 'Tank' Duvall See also *List of inventory items * Category:Items Category:Found